In a conventional vacuum packaging method using pressure resisting chambers adapted to be rotated along an endless path, an apparatus is used wherein said pressure resisting chambers are rotated around the axis of a center shaft supported so that its axis is vertical, and a packaging bag containing an article is charged into each pressure resisting chamber when the latter is split in two, whereupon said chamber is closed and a vacuum is formed therein during rotation (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. 62-182014).
However, the conventional pressure resisting chamber comprises a flat disk for placing a packaging bag containing an article thereon and an inverted cup-shaped cover member; the packaging bag tends to be deviated on the disk by the centrifugal force produced therein when the chamber is being rotated in a horizontal plane. Particularly in the type in which chambers are intermittently rotated in a horizontal plane while repeating alternate start and stop, deviation tends to occur in the packaging bags the more frequently; thus, it has been impossible to rotate the chambers at high speed.